


Stiles Stilinski: Holiday Decorator

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, holiday decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: "Thor," Stiles said urgently, doing another sweep of the tree and ensuring all decorations were evenly spaced but also not blocking any lights, "how does the tree look?""I think it looks wonderful!" Thor enthused from the couch. Stiles rolled his eyes, turning around and giving his boyfriend a less-than-impressed look as he put his hands on his hips. He didnothave time for this.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Stiles Stilinski, Loki (Marvel)/Stiles Stilinski/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Stiles Stilinski/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 24
Kudos: 355





	Stiles Stilinski: Holiday Decorator

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure i just created the Loki (Marvel)/Stiles Stilinski/Thor (Marvel) pairing tag
> 
> this is for [xxredlipspalefacexx](https://xxredlipspalefacexx.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! hope you enjoy!

“What do you think of this?” Stiles called out, moving an ornament down a branch to fill an empty space he'd noticed upon his fourth look at the tree. 

Their pine was  _ humongous, _ bigger than any tree he and his dad ever had in the past, but the new apartment had room for it. Stiles had jumped at the chance to get a bigger tree, enthusiastically dragging both of his partners down to the tree yard he'd gone to the last few years to find the perfect one for their new place.

It had taken them  _ hours, _ but finally, Stiles found the best tree he had ever seen. Luckily, Thor was strong, and Stiles and Loki had gotten to hold hands and press close together for warmth on the walk back as Thor managed to carry the tree on his shoulder. They had both thanked him  _ very _ enthusiastically after getting home, making sure Thor knew just how much they appreciated his strength and his willingness to help.

That had been two days ago, and since then Stiles has been in full. decorator. mode. Their apartment was now suitably Christmas-ified, the ceilings lined with tinsel, towels and mats changed out for holiday-themed options, knicks and knacks strategically placed so that no matter where you were standing, there was something festive nearby. Stiles was actually quite proud of himself—and quite ashamed at how much he'd spent on decorations in the last forty-eight hours—and was finally getting to the tree, which he had saved for last.

Checking the time, Stiles sucked in a sharp breath when he realized nearly three hours had passed since Thor helped him get the tree standing straight. That meant that Loki was going to be home soon, and the tree  _ still _ wasn't done. “Thor,” Stiles said urgently, doing another sweep of the tree and ensuring all decorations were evenly spaced but also not blocking any lights, “how does the tree look?”

“I think it looks wonderful!” Thor enthused from the couch. Stiles rolled his eyes, turning around and giving his boyfriend a less-than-impressed look as he put his hands on his hips. He did  _ not _ have time for this.

“Thor, you've said that every single time I've asked,” Stiles pointed out, rolling his eyes again when Thor nodded quickly and all but shouted, “And each time you have asked it has looked wonderful!”

“Thor,” Stiles whined, spinning back around so he could take another look at the tree, and then deciding he was too close. He took a step back and then another, staring critically at the tree and taking a moment to analyze each row of branches, then taking another step back when—

Thor wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him down, pulling him through the air as Stiles  _ squeaked _ in surprise-fear, his vocal cords creating a pitch previously unreached as Thor positioned him over his lap. “Hey!” Stiles shouted, wiggling uselessly as Thor wrapped his two incredibly thick arms around Stiles' waist and held him in place. Stiles pouted, crossing his arms and huffing angrily when he realized his attempts at getting up were useless.

“Do not pout, my love,” Thor rumbled, breath ghosting over Stiles' ear and making him shiver. His pout slipped, but he did his best to keep his expression sour as he looked over at the clock. “My brother is going to love the surprise you have crafted for him.”

“Not if it isn't perfect,” Stiles said quietly, a bit of dread beginning to pool in his stomach. Part of why he'd gone so far out with decorating was because it was Loki's first Christmas on earth, and Stiles wanted to make sure it was perfect. Part of that, Stiles knew, was because it was Loki's first Christmas with  _ them, _ and he wanted to make sure they went into the New Year as strong as ever.

“It is perfect,” Thor told him, running a hand comfortingly over Stiles' chest and holding him securely. It helped, having one of his partners so close, but he couldn't help his worry as he looked around the room.

“Thor, don't lie okay? Do you really think it's good?”

“It is perfect,” Loki's voice was quiet, though the unexpectedness of it startled Stiles enough that he jerked in Thor's arms. Before Stiles could even try to move from Thor's hold, Loki was climbing onto the couch and straddling both their laps with his long,  _ long _ legs, cold fingers running over Stiles’ jaw and up to trace his cheekbones. Stiles gasped, staring up into green eyes he loved. “Darling, our home is gorgeous, and the tree is perfect, just like my brother said.”

Stiles didn't want to disagree, especially when Loki was looking down at him so seriously. So he nodded, resting his hands on Loki's thighs and then rubbing over them when he felt how cold Loki's jeans were. He wiggled a bit so he was properly sat over Thor's lap, his boyfriend helping by grabbing his hips and shifting them up so he could rest against Thor's chest more comfortably.

“I'm really glad you like it,” Stiles whispered, unable to pull his eyes away from how the Christmas lights were playing against Loki's fair skin and reflecting in his black hair. He reached up to tuck a strand of hair that had fallen out of Loki's bun behind his ear, thumbing over his cheekbone. “I really wanted everything to look good for our first year together.”

“I know,” Loki said quietly, leaning in and kissing him softly. Stiles arched into it, chasing his lips so the kiss would last longer than just a quick peck. “I know you wanted it to be perfect, but darling, this year is  _ already _ perfect.”

“My brother is right,” Thor said deeply, kissing the side of Stiles' head and then straining forward so he could share a kiss with Loki. “This year is perfect, as I have the two men I love here in my arms.”

“You have never spoken such intelligent words,” Loki teased, his eyes sparkling as he and Thor watched each for a moment. Loki turned his eyes to Stiles with a soft smile, and he was hit, for a moment, with just how much he loved his partners. “I promise you, I adore what you've done with our home.”

“Thank you,” Stiles said, feeling unusually shy under the heaviness of Loki's gaze. He ducked his head for a second, before looking back up with a smile. Loki’s fingers were still on his jaw, and they tilted his face up to meet his lips for a kiss he never wanted to end. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
